Nature Boy
by SilverInochi Briefs
Summary: Mirai Pan dies, and Mirai Trunks is ridden with grief. When he comes to believe that he never told Pan he loved her enough, he goes to the past to tell himself so. R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!


  
Miari Trunks stood sadly over a grave, a lone rose in one hand, and a capsule in the other. Tears formed in his cerulean eyes, but he fought them back. 'She wouldn't want me to be sad...' he thought...  
  
  
This is a story about... love  
The woman I loved is... dead  
  
  
His shaking hand placed the rose on the top of her grave. His knees buckled beneath him, and he let himself fall. This was pain. This was more than pain. This was death. A Saiya-jin couldn't go on without their mate. He had no family left. His father was gone. His mother was gone.  
  
She was gone.  
  
He let his ill body move forward, and kiss the headstone softly, "I love you..." he whispered, "Only now I can see I could have never said it enough. Never enough," he coughed as his head knelt down, "But you deserve more than just me, and I'll see to it that you do," he kissed to head stone again, as he fought his way to his sore feet, "I'm going to be with you soon, but first I have to make sure I know how much I love you. I'll be there soon Panny-chan, wait for me."  
  
*********  
  
  
There was a boy  
A very strange enchanted boy  
  
  
"WHAT?!" Trunks shouted from sitting at his desk, "I get off, to meet me from another timeline so I can get to know him?!" Trunks laughed, "Is that not the coolest reason to get off work or what?!"  
  
Bulma arms shot to her hips, "Watch it mister," she nodded to herself, "Work will start early tomorrow morning... So don't get totally smashed!"  
  
  
They say he wandered very far, very far  
Over land and sea  
  
  
********  
  
"So um, Miari?" Trunks asked, skeptically, "What's new in your world?"  
  
Mirai looked down, informing Trunks instantly that he had said something wrong, "They're all gone."  
  
"My mother said she was in your timeline, you mean she died?" Trunks asked, suddenly, wondering something else, "Must be some life without a Bra there!"  
  
Mirai chuckled softly, "Your sister isn't that bad Trunks," he said, "but mother died a long time ago. But I'm not sad about that..."  
  
  
A little shy and sad of eye  
But very wise was he  
  
  
"Then what happened? Who else died?" Trunks asked, lifting a lavender eyebrow, 'Who else could there be?'  
  
"You know a version of her very well Trunks..." Mirai said, looking down, "You see, in my timeline, Gohan and Videl were still around, until Gohan died..."  
  
"OH MY GOD!" Trunks shouted, "You had it for Videl?!"  
  
Mirai blushed bright red, "No! Not at all!" He shouted, shaking his head, "They were young, but they were together, and they made..."  
  
Trunks' face paled, even though he was sure his Pan was safe at home, "Pan..." he coughed, "Pan died."  
  
  
And then one day  
A magic day he passed my way  
  
  
Mirai nodded, "Yes she did."  
  
Trunks felt his own arms snakes around his body and hug himself. His Pan was okay. His Pan was safe at her home. Panny-chan was fine. He could almost feel tears form in his eyes. But Mirai's Pan was gone. He had to reassure himself, "My Panny is fine... please, she is fine."  
  
  
And while we spoke of many things  
Fools and kings  
  
  
Mirai could feel his past form's fear and concern, "Yes, your 'Panny' is fine. But, you must never let it be too late before you tell her how you feel for her."  
  
Trunks' neck twisted suddenly only to face Mirai, "Pan... she...she...," he blinked, "Did you not tell your Pan-chan?"  
  
Mirai smiled, "I did. But I fear I may not have said how I felt enough. I may not have told her how important to me she was."  
  
"I'm sorry," Trunks said, "I have to go. I'll see you around..."  
  
  
This he said to me  
"The greatest thing you'll ever learn  
Is just to love and be loved in return"  
  
  
Trunks appeared in Pan's bedroom window, "Panny?" he asked calmly.   
  
Pan didn't stir.  
  
Trunks sighed, "I love you Panny-chan, never forget it."  
  
  
"The greatest thing you'll ever learn  
Is just to love and be loved in return"  
  
  
********************  
Rushed an crappy- REVIEW!  
  
  
  
  



End file.
